<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intake Interview, Transcript: SCP-1003-1 by thephilosophersapprentice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397382">Intake Interview, Transcript: SCP-1003-1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice'>thephilosophersapprentice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>File:SCP-1003 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Drowning, Experimental Style, Gen, potentially disturbing, transcript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MARCOH<br/>And what happened then?</p><p>1003-1<br/>I have no idea what happened. All I know was Al was screaming and something was wrong and there’s something down there with us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>File:SCP-1003 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intake Interview, Transcript: SCP-1003-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interview transcript SCP-1003-1</p><p>Interviewer: Marcoh</p><p>Date: REDACTED</p><p>File to: SCP-1003-1 Psychological Eval</p><p> </p><p>Begin transcript:</p><p>[static momentarily interrupts audio]</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>And what happened then?</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>I have no idea what happened. All I know was Al was screaming and something was wrong and there’s <em>something</em> down there with us.</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>You’re referring to SCP-1003-3, correct?</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>[inaudible]</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>What was that?</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>Was that what you designated her?</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>How would you describe ‘her’?</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>I don’t even know. She was… I think she was everywhere. I think I almost drowned.</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>That sounds consistent with 1003-3’s abilities, yes.</p><p> </p><p>[43 seconds of silence.]</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>You appear distraught.</p><p> </p><p>1003-3</p><p>Yeah, I’m [EXPLETIVE EXPUNGED] distraught! I don’t even know what ‘1003-3’ was or what we did! We just missed Mom!</p><p> </p><p>[Subject’s voice grew increasingly loud and distressed. Sounds of equipment and interrogation room furniture rattling increase until voices can not be heard, then static fuzzes the recording for two minutes thirteen seconds.]</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>—Calm down. Can you calm yourself?</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>Yeah. I’m calm. I’m [EXPLETIVE EXPUNGED] calm.</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>It must have been difficult for you.</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>[inaudible] keep me here?</p><p> </p><p>MARCOH</p><p>It’s not my call. But I won’t lie to you. Should they find that you were the cause of what happened, you’ll be designated Euclid-class and won’t be able to return to society unless we observe a complete cessation of all anomalous traits.</p><p> </p><p>1003-1</p><p>Good. I’m dangerous. I should be contained.</p><p> </p><p>[Note: Subject’s voice was monotone, not sarcastic.]</p><p> </p><p>End transcription.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of an interesting concept... I might continue it later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>